DESATADOS
by Mindy Volg Zangief
Summary: Los amantes pueden juntarse y quitarse las ataduras, quitándose el peso de encima, en camino al placer desenfrenado (serie de drabbles HNI) (YAOI)


_**Capítulo I ESPALDA (Sendo x Ippo)**_

-Vaya, este sí que es genial- Itagaki sostenía una revista muy prometedora, en donde tenían en la portada a un joven de cabello negro y mirada seria, pero eso sí: Tenía un cuerpo genial.

-Vamos Itagaki-suspiró Ippo mientras estaba bebiendo su café con leche cremoso después de darle un mordisco a su dona con chispas- ese chico tiene novia, además si es guapo pero no hay que hacerse ilusiones.

-Mientras seguiremos trabajando en esta empresa no nos conocerá.

-No te desanimes- decía Ippo- ya conocerás a alguien y puede ser un gran modelo.

-Mmm tal vez pueda ser éste- el castaño señala la foto de un hombre de piel morena- se llamada Randy, se ve tan bueno.

-Mmm creo que si- miró de reojo a uno de cabello castaño con una mirada ruda, el pecho musculoso con gotas de sudor, unos boxers que decían Naniwa y a lado de la modelo Mako.

Mako era una coreana que había tenido mucho éxito en Japón y ahora posaba con los mejores.

-Ése se ve sexy.

-¿Eh? Es Sendo Takeshi. Sí que lo es, muchas quieren posar con él.

-Lo dices como si fuese un actor porno.

-Parece ¿No?- rió Itagaki- aunque no me vendría mal ver una película con él.

-No digas eso- Ippo casi se atraganta con la dona a medio terminar.

Esperaba que Manabu estuviese bromeando ya que eso era algo muy incómodo y no porque fuese un virgen. Ya había tenido sexo con su mentor en la universidad. Pero ahora había madurado, se había alejado de eso. Aparte estaban admirando a modelos como niñitas de secundaria.

-Espero que no estén perdiendo el tiempo- de pronto habló Ichiro Miyata mientras se pasaba por ahí. Era el jefe de esa área y odiaba que varios perdieran el tiempo.

-Lo sentimos, aprovechábamos para comer.

-No manchen los archivos.

-Vaya- susurró Itagaki- es muy severo.

-Sí, es mejor que trabajemos.

Itagaki se encargó de observarlo y notar las mejillas de su amigo, que estaban muy coloradas.

-Te gusta Miyata ¿Verdad?

-Vamos, Itagaki no digas tonterías

-No me engañas, tus mejillas siempre ponen asi por el jefe.

-Bueno me atrapaste- susurró y puso el dedo en sus labios para darle la señal de que se calle- Pero no quiero que lo andes diciendo ¿De acuerdo?

Itagaki lo miró solo un minuto y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada.

Ippo suspiró aliviado.

-Cuento contigo- se levantó para después ir al pasillo, de ahí se tomaba una puerta en donde conducía a un cuarto de copiado. Había papeles por doquier y personas algo desesperadas por alguno que otro trabajo.

Sacó lo que tenía que copiar y después de eso empezó a sentir los papeles calientitos.

Pasaba por el pasillo de nuevo mientras que, de la nada empezó a pensar en ese modelo. No estaba nada mal, pero no estaba bien hacerse ilusiones con algo asi ya que era algo imposible ¿Tener en frente a un modelo? Eso era una gran locura.

Trataba de concentrarse pero nada más el rostro y el cuerpo del modelo invadía sus pensamientos, sobre la computadora estaba y más le daba tentación averiguar asi que empezó a escribir sobre el teclado.

Sus dedos teclearon con rapidez el nombre y de pronto aparecieron los datos: Día de nacimiento, peso, altura. Ocupaciones y gustos. Buscaba rápidamente si tenía pareja y no había nada. Muchas páginas lo relacionaban con la modelo Mako pero de ahí una pareja oficial. Nada.

Bueno, tampoco es que se sintiera deseoso de saber si tenía pareja. La curiosidad solamente.

Tomó café de nuevo y siguió trabajando hasta que dieron las 10 de la noche. Bajaba por el ascensor mientras revisaba su teléfono. Tenía que llamar a varios como a su madre, su amigo Umezawa, pero en eso recibió una llamada de Itagaki.

-¿Bueno?

-Ah Ippo, quería preguntarte si ¿Quieres ir conmigo a cenar? Ahí estarán los chicos.

-Mmm no tengo mucho trabajo, entonces me apetece cenar.

-Okay, entonces te esperamos- ambos colgaron e Ippo sintió un gran alivio al parecer olvidar aquello.

Se encontró con Itagaki que estaba bebiendo té con Aoki y Kimura y a pesar en otro piso con diferentes obligaciones, eran muy buenos amigos.

-…te digo, Takamura es el peor jefe- decía Aoki mientras comía la carne que él mismo había asado.

-No tiene caso quejarnos ya es tarde- un tic en el ojo se manifestó a Kimura- Pero no hay que quejarnos, lo bueno es que casi no está y asi no tenemos que aguantarlo.

Ippo reía con cada cosa que ellos decían. Hasta que…

-Oye- dijo una chica de cabello negro que bebía chocolate con su amiga- ¿Ése no es Sendo Takeshi?

-Puede… ¡Oh! Claro que si- contestó la otra chica- Es tan sexy.

Era verdad, estaba en la barra el modelo que más le llamó la atención pero Ippo pensó "Puede que le dieron ganas de tomar chocolate y calentar carne"

-Vaya, uno que se hace el guapito- comentó Aoki mientras sus ojos miraban con un fingido desdén a Sendo. Todos sabían que él tenía de novia a Tomiko, la chica fea que reparte los cafés.

-Mm si sigue asi me quedaré sin esperanzas- dijo Kimura mientras chupaba su popote.

-Wow, sin que esté modelando causa sensación. A Ippo le gusta- soltó Itagaki, aunque lo escuchó; Ippo tardó un poco en reaccionar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Obvio no!- exclamó en voz baja Ippo mientras ocultaba su cara roja con el menú- No digas tonterías Itagaki.

-Lo siento pero es que eso parece.

-Sí pero…- asomó su cabeza y vio a Sendo tomando una malteada de fresa con tranquilidad- no es necesario andar diciéndolo. Sólo acepto que no está nada mal ¿De acuerdo?

-Okay pero tampoco te pongas asi de acuerdo.

Por alguna extraña razón, Ippo permaneció escondido detrás del menú mientras bebía. No soportaba la vergüenza ya que si había estado imaginando el cuerpo del modelo durante el trabajo y eso lo desconcentraba. Tenía que poner los pies sobre la tierra.

Siguió asi, teniendo el menú como un campo de fuerza hasta que ese hombre salió y asi Ippo tuvo la seguridad de poder salir también de ahí e irse a su casa.

Tenía que pasar a tomar el tren y después un taxi para que éste lo dejase en el departamento. Se subió mientras tomaba el ticket y lo ponía en el lugar correspondiente, sintiendo que alguien lo iba siguiendo ¿Era su imaginación?

Se sentó y se aproximaba Sendo con una mirada tranquila para sentarse a su lado.

-Hola- saludó.

-Sí, hola- saludó con una sonrisa Ippo, su corazón latía y creía ver a Mako sentarse sobre las piernas como lo hacían en la revista de Itagaki.

Un momento ¿Eso vio?

-Es la primera vez que te veo- comentó sin rodeos.

-Ah, es que a lo mejor has tomado una ruta distinta- Ippo se sonrojó un poco, pero era por sus anteriores pensamientos.

-No, bueno siempre tomo esta ruta, a lo mejor porque voy siempre alejado, es algo raro.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es que en realidad no estoy apartado y creo que lo he sido, porque nunca te había visto.

-Lo dices como si fuese una criatura extraña.

-No me malinterpretes pero es que de verdad eres distinto a todos los chicos que he conocido.

-Mmm bueno… gracias- no sabía si debía tomarlo como un cumplido.

El tren avanzaba pero los latidos ansiosos de Ippo no querían parar, no tanto claro.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué actúas asi?

-No te entiendo.

-Actúas como si algo te incomodara ¿Te incomodo?

-No, claro que no- rió algo desconcertado- No es eso, es que eres una celebridad y se siente algo extraño pero nada más eso.

-Ah, es que eres el primero que hace eso. He conocido a chicas que se emocionan pero tú no. Se nota que eres todo un virgen.

Ippo arqueó sus cejas algo ofendido pero se vio reflejado en la ventana del tren y negó con la cabeza. No se sentía tan tocado por los dioses del sexo cuando tuvo su primer encuentro sexual con su mentor en la universidad, pero ya no era virgen. Además Sendo Takeshi no merecía saberlo y se quedó callado. Apretando su mano.

-¿Acerté?

Se esperó a que la señora saliera del vagón para decirle:

-No, no has acertado. No soy virgen, tuve mi primera vez. Y muchas experiencias asi que no tienes… ningún derecho de decirle virgen a nadie.

-Oh- Sendo estaba sorprendido e Ippo notó que por las mejillas de su interlocutor se asomaba un ligero sonrojo.

-¿Te…- empezó Ippo con timidez y realmente arrepentido de haberle dicho algo tan privado a un desconocido- te sorprende?

Sendo lo vio de hito en hito mientras se quedaba en silencio.

-A decir verdad, sí. Muchas se pondrían coloradas y me dirían que si son vírgenes.

-Pero yo no soy una chica.

-No, y la verdad me sorprende ¿Con quién fue?

Los ojos de Ippo se abrieron con sorpresa.

-No. No quiero decirte.

-¿Temes decirme que clase de cosas te hizo aquél? O ¿Realmente lo hiciste con una chica?

-Me tengo que ir.

-Espera, lo siento. Vamos y hablemos más en calma ¿Te parece?

Suspiró mientras ambos salían y otra gente entraba al vagón.

No esperaba este momento en realidad, sin saber que por dentro de la mente de Sendo, se imaginaba aquél chico gimiendo junto a un desdibujado desconocido ¿Tal vez moreno? ¿Rubio? ¿Atleta y jefe de clase?

-Mira, lamento mucho haberte dicho que eras virgen pero es que te comportabas como si no hubieses visto a alguien como yo- se disculpó.

-No es que me haya ofendido por haberme dicho virgen- contestó Ippo después de tragar saliva- pero no debes calificar así a la gente sólo porque se comporta nerviosamente. Eres una celebridad, es natural que me comporte asi. Sólo te he visto en revistas.

-¿Todas las revistas?

-Eh… quise decir… en una.

-Naah, a mí no me engañas, me has visto en muchas revistas de seguro- Sendo tuvo la osadía de reírse, pero no era una risa cruel y burlona, sino más bien divertida.

-Bueno ¿Y qué?

-Piensas que realmente soy atractivo, por eso hacías esas expresiones al principio.

Ippo se sonrojó intensamente.

¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA!

-Ya te dije, eres una celebridad, no todos los días uno se encuentra a un modelo tan…- iba a decir "Atractivo"

-¿Atractivo?

-Oh- Ippo se cubrió la boca con horror como si hubiese dicho había una grosería imperdonable y que pronto se le iba a secar la boca. Pero en realidad estaba sorprendido ya que Sendo había dicho algo iba a decir, pero estaba en su mente.

¿Telepatía?

-No tienes por qué sonrojarte. Sólo dilo.

-Bueno… yo…-Ippo estaba demasiado rojo, como una remolacha.

Le escandalizaba ahora, por haber dicho su rojo pasado y cómo ahora sus pensamientos se iban soltando.

-Me tengo que ir, mi casa está un poco lejos y… Mañana tengo que regresar al trabajo.

Sendo suspiró mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta roja, de cuero, camisa de cuello largo color naranja y unos jeans que le venían muy bien. Ippo lo veía pero se acomodaba la mochila con impaciencia.

-¿Sabes?- empezó Sendo.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero tener sexo contigo.

¿Asi? ¿Tan directo?

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres tener sexo… conmigo?- no daba crédito a lo que había dicho. Sin tapujos.

-Creo que estás loco, yo estoy muy centrado en mi trabajo. Además apenas te conozco.

-Por favor...mmm…- no sabía el nombre de su interlocutor pero él si lo conocía, por medio del papel.

-Me llamo Ippo Makunouchi- dijo mientras se seguía mojando los labios.

-Está bien, Ippo. Mira, no es necesario que nos conozcamos, porque se ve que tienes una clara atracción hacia mí. Aparte tengo curiosidad por saber que se siente.

-Pero… eres una persona súper importante y aunque sienta atracción yo…

-Eres muy tímido, lo sé pero además- carraspeó- eres muy lindo, y de verdad que quiero hacerlo contigo, total somos adultos, sabemos lo que queremos. Ambos sentimos atracción y no somos vírgenes; podemos sobrellevarlo.

-Si tú lo dices. Pero… Mi casa es un completo desorden.

-Vamos a la mía.

-No quiero ser una molestia.

Sendo lo miró de una forma que parecía intimidante pero en realidad…

-Te veo y eres adorable, no sé si sea amor. No importa- se acercaba a él y le acarició la mejilla. El corazón de Ippo dio un vuelco- pero realmente quiero hacerlo contigo. Mi propuesta es algo apresurada.

-Pero… Es que no lo hecho… Quiero decir que… nadie me ha dicho eso. En la…

-Shh… Vamos a mi casa ahí me platicas.

Fueron juntos en taxi, Ippo pagó a pesar de que Sendo se ofreció pero Ippo tenía la necesidad de pagarlo. No sabía por qué.

Los ojos de Ippo se abrieron con sorpresa, se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo al ver que el departamento de Sendo Takeshi era mejor que el de él.

Era obvio, Sendo era modelo y rodeado de mucho dinero.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Bueno, a decir verdad es mejor que la mía.

-Tampoco es para tanto menospreciar lo que tienes.

Sendo sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta y dar paso hacia el ascensor y estuvieron en un silencio un poco incómodo. Bueno en realidad Sendo estaba pensando y formulando preguntas pero era lo correcto sólo una: ¿Cómo fue que te inclinaste al sexo?

Al salir, Sendo lo condujo hacia la habitación y si que era elegante, una sala bonita con toques grises, sofá cómodo y una mesita con un adorno muy modesto.

-Mm… es bonito.

Jamás se formó en su cabeza estar en compañía de un modelo y menos estar en la casa de uno de ellos.

-¿Sólo eso?

-¿Qué puedo decir? Es bonito, mejor que el mío, además tienes un estilo muy bueno.

-Dijiste más de dos palabras. Pero igual me gusta tu opinión.

Ippo estaba sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso y seguía con ese vuelco que se volvía terremoto en su pecho. Sentía que moría.

-Perdona por sonar atrevido- Sendo posó su brazo sobre el sofá, viendo a Ippo a la cara, que tenía las piernas juntas- pero quiero saber cómo fue tu primera vez y cómo era tu vida sexual.

Ippo Makunouchi sentía sus mejillas arder, pero ahora que dijo todo, no era necesario sentirse avergonzado porque en parte quería ser parte de ese pasado rojo. Compartirlo sería una forma de liberarse y saber cómo Sendo reaccionaría.

 _ **Ippo apenas tenía 19 años cuando estaba en la universidad, su amigo Umezawa estudiaba para ser mangaka y a veces lo acompañaba a sus clases. Se cruzó con un hombre más alto que él y era bastante parecido pero Ippo no se detuvo a mirarlo. Tenía ciertos roces con las malas notas por lo que la profesora le recomendó un hombre bueno en esa área y resultó ser el mismo con el que había cruzado.**_

 _ **Era alto y tenía una rostro severo y parecía que le iba a partir la cara pero en realidad era bueno guiándolo en lo que sería la asignatura. Con el tiempo sentía algo que no sabía explicar, pero los primeros roces fueron su conexión, lenguaje corporal que lo empezaba a excitar y empezar con sueños eróticos que involucraban a su mentor.**_

 _ **Pero cuando escuchó la voz de su mentor "Ya no puedo más" y sentir al principio el roce de sus labios para tenerla por completo, sentir la fragancia de su cuerpo, la lengua pasando por su boca; cuello de una manera lenta haciéndolo gemir lentamente. Sus cuerpos empezaron con timidez. En especial Ippo.**_

Contaba como él tocaba su cuerpo mientras iban hacia esa habitación, ya pasando meses explorándose y deseándose. Haciendo que Sendo Takeshi lo viera sorprendido.

-Entonces… ¿Con él fue tu primera vez?

-Si- asintió Ippo mientras lo veía, parecía un paciente diciéndole a su psiquiatra todo el pecado que ha hecho.

-Hagámoslo. Tengo curiosidad de saber cómo se siente y poder hacerte llegar porque es inevitable tu atracción.

Sentía la habitación algo caliente e Ippo se abrazó a sí mismo.

-Pero… Es que no sé si sea correcto porque sólo sentía eso al verte con la modelo Mako y no podía evitarlo.

-Ippo- se acercó a él, Sendo sentía también calor como si el fuego cálido y excitante invadiera todo su interior- Hay gente que no puede evitar sus deseos. Somos adultos que sólo hablando y tomando acción puede calmarlos, sentir placer- ponía su mano a la entrepierna y la acariciaba lentamente- ¿Acaso no sientes como ese cosquilleo invade tu cuerpo? Las personas excitadas, exploradas anteriormente lo sienten- Continuaba sin detenerse.

-Sendo…- jadeó sin poder evitarlo sintiendo cosquilleo placentero que viajaba como una corriente eléctrica y arqueó un poco su cabeza- Sigue…

El modelo sexy continuaba, pasando la yema de sus dedos sobre la entrepierna viajando al muslo y sobre la entre pierna otra vez. Sintiendo el bulto poniéndose cada vez más duro. Empezó dejándolo por un momento, levantarse y quitarse la chaqueta de cuero rojo e Ippo viendo todo el cuerpo marcado por el ejercicio on ganas de tocarlo con sus manos desnudas.

-Tú también hazlo- Sendo tomó las manos de Ippo levantándolo y después de eso pasó sus manos grandes sobre el ojal, quitando poco a poco los botones. Dejando ver el torso de Ippo. Tampoco estaba mal- te ves muy bien.

-Gracias- el sonrojo de Ippo ahora no era por vergüenza sino porque esa es su naturaleza. Cuando tuvo su primera vez también estaba rojo de las mejillas pero se dio cuenta que asi seguía cuando se metía en la cama de ese ser que formaba parte de su rojo pasado.

Takeshi Sendo tomó la iniciativa, sintiendo los labios de Ippo suaves, saborearlo con su lengua y sus labios. Tenía aliento dulce pero lo más hermoso era su cuello y se dedicó a besarlo con deleite mientras posaba sus manos grandes sobre los glúteos de Ippo. Tocándolos con firmeza mientras él besaba el cuello e Ippo sentía ese placer que hace años no experimentaba y tenía la libertad de sentir esa espalda que vio en la revista, a veces sintiendo celos de esa camisa naranja.

-Ahh… quítatelo- pidió y Sendo se incorporó y en un acto realmente hipnótico se la quitó, como si se tratara de una sesión de fotos para una revista.

Volvieron a lo que estaban pero Ippo sentía cosquillas mientras las manos del modelo viajaban por sus glúteos y su entrepierna se sentía caliente. Podía ahora sentir esa espalda tan dura. Jadeó de deseo mientras la podía sentir y sin nada que perder lamió el hombro de ese hombre tan varonil, piel morena e iniciativa tan atrapante.

Eso fue un llamado para Sendo Takeshi porque al sentirlo (sin dejar de acariciarlo) lo besó y ese agarre fue más firme todavía. El beso tomaba un ritmo lento pero… Poco a poco estaba tomando intensidad pero Ippo seguía aferrado a él y sus jadeos invadían sus oídos. Haciendo que sus vellos se erizaran.

Sendo se lo llevó. Cargándolo tomándolo de los glúteos, Ippo rodeándolo con sus piernas. A continuación Ippo veía como él se desnudaba y también lo hacía pero las manos del modelo lo acariciaban poniendo al cien ese fuego interior.

Él se puso encima, tomando sus piernas y sus miembros rozándose pero las caricias cada vez empezaban a hacerlos gritar, al soltar chispas.

-Ippo…- la voz de Sendo estaba provocando que sus vellos se erizaran.

-Sendo…

No hacía falta decir nada. Los besos sobre su cuerpo tenían un efecto bastante claro: Fuego. El fuego podría quemarlo si abusaba pero ahora tenía ese cuerpo que lo hacía tentarse a pedirle más y más. Y eso hizo.

El moreno besaba su torso, su estómago, su entrepierna y las piernas también eran mimadas.

-Ahhh…- gimió Ippo y Sendo se preparaba para después con sus dos dedos empezaba a explorar su interior pero más placentero era ver el rostro de Ippo sonrojado y el rostro con expresiones de placer que no estaba dispuesto a olvidar.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si…- asentía- dame más…

-Eres tan lindo- seguía cada vez, excitándose por esos gemidos, que provocaban esa dureza en su pene.

-Sigue…-pedía Ippo sin evitarlo- qué rico…

Sonrió mientras se masturbaba con rapidez hasta sentir que estaba listo para meterlo.

-Con cuidado.

-Seré bueno- decía mientras se ponía cerca y podía sentir su oreja y lamerla.

-Ahhh…- se relajaba poco a poco pero después sentía como estaba pasando el pene de Sendo sobre su entrada y sus piernas se elevaban cada vez que las embestidas se ponían más calientes y fuertes. Ippo se agitaba mientras apretaba la sábana suave que también recorría su cuerpo como un amante sombra y el sonido de las embestidas acompañaban a la perfección con sus gemidos.

-Ahh…

-Ippo…

-Más… por favor- se aferró de nuevo a su espalda y sus uñas rasguñaban la espalda del que tanto pensaba- Ahh…

Las embestidas de Sendo aumentaban y la cama se movía pero también el placer los invadía y ahora el fuego los quemaba tanto que se corrieron.

-Oye Ippo mira- decía Itagaki mientras estaba hojeando la nueva revista del mes.

-Ah sí, ¿Qué es?

-Si mira- en ese momento le estaba enseñando la portada en donde estaba Sendo de espaldas con unas marcas de uñas. Ippo se sonrojó.

-¿Y qué tiene de raro?

-¿No lo ves? Obvio, se cogió a Mako porque en el pie de página dice "He conocido a la persona ideal que me hacer arder" es obvio.

-Mmm bueno es cosa de él. Pero aún asi se ve bien.

-Sí, ya te ganaron. Esa espalda se ve tan sexy.

-Sí, es una lástima- suspiró Ippo mientras estaba en su celular que, tenía fotos de Sendo tanto de su relación como sexuales…

Fin.

 _¡Hola! Han pasado 84 años y ya están de regreso los_ _ **fics de HNI**_ _, espero que hayan disfrutado este fanfic, el inicio de otro con historias eróticas cortas como la de_ _ **Conectados.**_

 _Y bueno les he dejado una prueba:_ _ **Adivinar el amante de Ippo,**_ _creo que hice las descripciones correctas para poder adivinarlo. La que lo resuelva elegirá la siguiente pareja y la trama, pero claro pedirla por MP._

 _Como sea, nos leemos. Un beso a mis amigas y a mis lectoras. He recibido sus mensajes. Dedicado a mis amigas_ _ **Ro**_ _y_ _ **Rafaela.**_


End file.
